


I'm There For You (Midori Takamine x Sora Harukawa)

by midosora



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midosora/pseuds/midosora
Summary: Being in large crowds for Sora Harukawa isn't too good; especially due to his synesthesia. Sora finds himself exhausted and lost, until he recognizes a familar face in front of him. Midori Takamine attends the same school as Sora, and wants to help Sora the best he could.





	I'm There For You (Midori Takamine x Sora Harukawa)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Misaki. I have felt quite devoted to Midosora (Midori Takamine x Sora Harukawa) for quite some time now. I felt like I wanted to spread the word around and write this fanfiction for them! This is the first time in awhile that I'm writing a fanfic, so please don't attack me for liking this ship! Also please don't attack me for my writing style. I hope you enjoy!

There he was.

Coming here was an awful idea due to the good amount of people walking around and talking back and forth. Sora couldn't help but feel anxiously overwhelmed seeing all of the happy, sad, mad and other colors. It made him feel exhausted, and even weak to the point where he felt like he was gonna pass out. This wasn't just one of the large crowd situations he dealt with before, this was worse. He doesn't have Natsume around to help him out, he doesn't have anyone to help him out. 

He just stood there, his legs growing weak. What does he do? He feels as if he's glued to the ground, and he doesn't feel the motivation to move. He doesn't wanna accidentally bump into someone and ruin their day, plus running into the crowd would be exactly like running into an ocean full of colors. He didn't have a phone to signal Natsume for help, either, so he just has to stand here until he waits for everyone to leave.

He should try finding a less-crowded place to hang out in, right? Trying to slither his way out of the large crowd, he manages to bump into a tall male with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Sora couldn't help but feel like he recognized this boy.

❝ Oh... ❞

The taller boy muttered out, his face lighting up with embarrassment. Sora couldn't help scan the taller boy up and down, a smile coming to his lips once he realized who he was.

❝ HiHi~! Mido-chan, Sora is surprised to see you here...~ ❞

Sora's smile was hiding the fact that he was currently overwhelmed due to all of the colors. Midori couldn't help but smile himself-- not realizing the fact that Sora was hiding something. It wasn't usual for him to hide things, so that's another reason why Midori believes that Sora is doing alright.

❝ What is Mido-chan doing here? HoHo!~ ❞

❝ I-I... w-wanted to be productive t-today... P-Plus, I r-remember seeing a-an ad for a really c-cute keychain... I-I thought it w-would be nice to have... U-Uh, why are you here...? ❞

Midori felt awkward talking about wanting to get a keychain, he didn't know why. He has a feeling that Sora would think negative about him, despite his really cute appearance.

❝ Sora came here because he was bored! Plus, Sora wanted to see if they had anything interesting in stock! Sora didn't know it would be this packed, though... ❞

Sora's voice was low, the smaller boy frowning.

❝ Sora thinks that it's cute of Mido-chan to want a keychain! Despite Mido-chan's appearance, he's actually a pretty soft guy~! HoHo~! ❞

Whenever Sora called Midori soft, his cheeks instantly grew to a bright pink tint. He didn't know why he felt flustered when Sora called him that.

❝ S-Soft...? A-Ahah, thank you... ❞

Sora looked up to Midori, his smile growing. He feels better, probably since he's trying his best to tune everyone out. Plus, he's only looking at Midori-- and only Midori.

❝ Say~? Do you wanna walk around with Sora, Mido-chan...?~ ❞

Sora let out a giggle, still smiling.

❝ S-Sure, Harukawa-kun...❞

Sora's eyes lit up, and he almost instantly grabbed Midori's hand. Without Midori saying anything else, Sora scanned the area. All of the colors overwhelmed him, but he wanted to see if there was a gap anywhere that the two could cut through. There was one, and Sora almost immediately dashed through all of the people, still holding onto Midori. Midori tried his best keeping up with Sora.

* * *

It was growing late, and the two were not even at the mall anymore. They both sat side-by-side on a bench in a nearby park, laughing and telling eachother stories.

❝ Sora is really happy...! Sora and Mido-chan should hang out more, don't you think~? ❞

Sora rested his head on Midori's shoulder, letting out a giggle.

❝ I-I had a lot of fun... Maybe we should...~? ❞

Midori felt his face grow warm when he felt Sora's head on his shoulder, he couldn't help but think how cute he was...

❝ It's getting late, and Sora should probably be getting home~! Sora wants to be well-rested so he could hang out with Mido-chan again tomorrow! ❞

Sora lifted his head up from Midori's shoulder, hopping out of his seat and grabbing his shopping bags.

❝ Buh-bye, Mido-chan~! ❞

...And Sora was off...

❝ W-Wait!-- ❞

Almost out of instinct, Midori lept out of his seat. Sora turned around to look at Midori, tilting his head in curiosity.

❝ C-Could I walk you home...? G-Getting home for m-me wouldn't be a struggle... I-I'm afraid that you'll get h-hurt... A-And I wanna be there for you, H-Harukawa-kun. T-Today was the best day of my life-- even if we didn't do much. I-It felt really nice to be with you today, I-I don't know w-why we don't t-talk more... C-Could w-we t-talk more? G-Gah, I-I'm sorry I sound stupid right now... ❞

Midori let out an awkward laugh, not realizing that he was holding onto Sora's hand. 

❝ Mido-chan... Of course~ Mido-chan doesn't sound stupid... Sora wants to talk to Mido-chan more too~! Sora will cherish these memories forever! ❞

Sora hummed out.

❝ For some reason, Mido-chan's colors turned sad~? ❞

Midori let go of Sora's hand, and before he could say something-- he pulled Sora into a tight hug. Midori rested his chin on Sora's head, a soft smile sneaking it's way onto his lips.

❝ T-Thank you... ❞

Midori whispered softly, pulling away from Sora a few seconds later. 

❝ Should w-we get going...? ❞

Midori looked down at Sora.

❝ HoHo~! Yeah~ Let's go, Mido-chan~! ❞

Sora and Midori's hands linked, the two walking side by side. Midori's head was running with a bunch of thoughts...

' I'll always be there for you, Harukawa-kun. '


End file.
